


Te quiero sentir;; Puzzleshipping

by Allivania



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Season 0, yaminogameseason
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivania/pseuds/Allivania
Summary: A Yugi le aterra un poco el mundo, sin embargo, trataba de ser lo más optimista que podía, sabia que sus problemas no se iban a resolver mágicamente.Y estaba Yami, qué con su baraja de póker parecía conquistar al mundo, a pesar de que compartía el mismo miedo.☆ Ambientada en la "temporada 0" de 1998, sin embargo, no sigue ninguna situación del manga o anime.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi





	1. Chapter 1

Terminó de ajustarse los zapatos y Jonouchi seguía hablando sobre lo caluroso que iba a ser ese día, Yugi, recalcando que seria buena idea ir a tomar algo después de clases pudo observar como la mala suerte tomaba la forma del monitor escolar, Tetsu Ushio se movía entre las masas con tanta altanería que su fuerza de voluntad disminuyó aún más que las veces anteriores.

Quería gritarle que parara con todo ese desastre, él no quería pagar por un inútil servicio de protección y menos cuando sus amigos dejaron de considerarlo molesto, nunca existió una razón para recurrir a eso, no le gusta la violencia pero cuando algo lo aturde desea con todas sus fuerzas que su estatura no fuera un problema.

Él parecía burlarse de su desasosiego en cuanto cubrió su camino para evitarse el escape del tricolor.

\- Después de clases, al lugar de siempre

Un velo demasiado fino cubría sus malas intenciones y aunque Jonouchi intentó de todo para no hacerse el desentendido ellos dos ya parecían sacarlo del problema, detestaba que Yugi quisiera hacer todo por su propia cuenta y no pidiera ayuda.

Sabia que no todo podía mantenerlo bajo control.

\- Está bien, iré - apretó las mangas de su chaqueta púrpura como señal de estar nervioso

Ushio invadió su espacio personal dándose el mismo porte negligente del que todos huían, Yugi ahora tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar refugio en los brazos de Anzu y dejar que esas deudas que ni siquiera pidió desaparezcan.  
Sus ahorros se vieron afectados y con ellos la confianza de su abuelo, que si bien no lo atrapó con el dinero de la tienda si que se sentía muy mal por haber llegado a ese nivel de desesperación, quería disculparse cuando llegara a casa.

Jugar duelo de monstruos después de almorzar y contarle cómo estuvo su día en clases sin la conciencia sucia.

\- Si como sea, ya vámonos - el rubio tomó de los hombros de Yugi para alejarlo de aquel sujeto, estaban por llegar tarde a clase

Ambos escaparon y conociendo la manera de explotar su título de superior, Katsuya ya no parecía tenerle miedo a Tetsu y por parte de su amigo el sentimiento era diferente.

– Ah, espera ¡ve más despacio!

– No te atrevas a quejarte, bien pudiste decirme que estabas en problemas.Te puedo ayudar con lo que sea, viejo, también se escuchar a las personas si eso es lo que te molesta – reclamó con indignación

– Lo siento Jonouchi, no quería molestarte

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta encontrar el salón donde Anzu y Honda ya estaban conversando en sus pupitres, Miho parecía que no iba a llegar y fueron a instalarse a sus asientos.

Se dieron los buenos días para seguidamente preguntar por el paradero de la chica de cabello lila, al no encontrar respuestas cambiaron de tema, el nuevo programa que transmiten cerca de las nueve de la noche y juguetes de moda entre los adolescentes, el rubio en ningún momento abstuvo su preocupación por su amigo ni cuando este ya estaba hablando con emoción de un suceso que le pareció genial de aquel canal televisivo.

Ni cuando ese compañero suyo sentado al lado de sus amigos se atrevió a saludar a Yugi con la mejor de sus expresiones, verlo lastimado por su buen corazón es terrible y aun más cuando dos veces ya no son suficientes para hacerle perder la fe en las personas y aunque Yami no fuera un mal chico, desconfiar ya era algo natural.

Era claro que sus intenciones eran acercarse al amante de los juegos a decirle algo que estaba fuera de sus conocimientos, su aura confiada a veces podía ser malinterpretada como un acto de cinismo por varios de sus compañeros y en ellos se encontraba Jonouchi, quien deseaba ya no ser espectador de otro acto de chantaje o similar sobre las personas que quiere.

Anzu quiso preguntar por el inusual acercamiento de ese muchacho si no es para algún trabajo colaborativo o simples propósitos escolares, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y en esas involucra a una persona en cuestión; Yugi acomodó sus libros bajo la mesa.

– Hola Yugi, ¿aún tienes problemas? – cuestionó con las manos en los bolsillos, desenvuelto, como si ambos ya hubieran tenido un tema de conversación en común desde el principio

El tricolor no sabía de que estaba hablando, tanto, que incluso ya hasta estaba interesado en saber ese problema suyo que no lograba recordar.

¿Será que también le debe algo a Yami?

– Oh, hola – devolvió el saludo con un gran asombro, tal vez era la cuarta vez que hablaban de una manera tan desenfadada – Bueno, en realidad no, ahora no tengo ninguno pero gracias por preguntar

Y aunque el problema no fuera suyo, Jonouchi entendió la indirecta y por lo que suponía de Yugi, él nunca hablaba de sus problemas con gente que apenas conocía y con sus amigos difícilmente lograba decir algo más.

Lo que le inquieta saber es la fuente por la que se enteró, hablar con Ushio acerca de eso nunca era una opción.

– ¿Te molesta si después de clases te acompaño a tu casa?

En vez de estar con las alarmas de punta y exclamando por una explicación como la mayoría de su grupito hubiera hecho simplemente sonrió de manera noble aceptando aquella invitación de parte del irreflexivo de Sennen.

Todos exigían una respuesta clara en cuanto se fuera a sentar el imitador de Yugi.

– Claro, no hay problema – enunció de una manera tan positiva que su alma parecía estar llena de pura luminosidad, sin embargo, la curiosidad seguía fresca como pintura en la pared

El de cerezas por ojos le sonrió complacido y se fue a sentar al lado de Bakura, todos querían saber la situación y Anzu solo le golpeó el hombro pidiéndole una explicación a la hora del almuerzo.

Debía saber que en ese momento iban a pulsar el timbre para dar inicio con la clase para que el rubio no tuviera que bombardear de preguntas al de orbes violetas con una situación en la que ahora se involucró un tercero, estaba claro que Yugi debía reunirse con un sujeto peligroso que perturba su sencilla y entretenida vida cotidiana por gusto, Jonouchi era el que debía acompañarlo y preocuparse por su bienestar, así se supone que debía ser desde que se conocieron, entonces como demonios es que un compañero que apenas y parece compadecerse de algunos logra palpar mucho mejor aquellas acciones que su propio mejor amigo.

– Cálmate, solo será por hoy no te preocupes

– No sé si ya revisaste tu agenda pero hoy tienes que ir con Ushio y tu amiguito no parece tan desinformado de tu situación. ¿Y si se aprovecha de eso?, ¿crees que podría con eso sabiendo que ahora habrían dos tipos detrás de ti? – se quejó

– Lo sé, me di cuenta no soy estúpido – rezongó en voz baja

El profesor de historia parecía no darse cuenta del alboroto entre Jonouchi y Yugi, estos sacaron sus cuadernos para no levantar sospechas y bajaron más la voz.

– ¿Ah si?, entonces explícame por qué aceptaste, no creo que hayas cambiado tan rápido de opinión para tener un guardaespaldas Yugi

–¿De qué hablas? Solo estaba siendo amable, además, nunca he hablado tanto con él y parece una buena persona

Y en eso Katsuya se dió cuenta de su error, él estaba comportándose muy egoísta al punto en que si aquel hiperactivo chico conocía a más personas se lo lanzaba a la cara con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo o violando alguna regla que ambos escribieron en un tonto libro infantil.  
Ni con Honda o Anzu pasaba ese tipo de situaciones, solo era él, Yami Sennen le producía cierta sensación de desasosiego que no podía explicar.  
Temía perder esa fuerza que los unía por sus peculiares celos e inseguridades, quería ser el mejor pilar para el menor sin sentirse comprometido a contarle todo, que tuviera también cosas para guardarse a si mismo.

– De acuerdo, solo, olvida lo que dije. No preguntaré más – finalizó la conversación y al no poder seguir el hilo de la clase se dispuso a hacer rayones en su cuaderno, un borde en forma de cadena le pareció muy bien

– Si lo que piensas es que podría cambiarte por Yami, estás muy equivocado – dijo con una sonrisa curiosa, a veces era increíble verlo con una gran odisea en la cabeza – Eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría cambiar eso

Ambos sonrieron, la diferencia era que Jonouchi se sentía asfixiado por tantas emociones que golpeaban todo su sistema y Yugi no parecía enterado de su gran ansiedad.

Por que Yugi era mucho mejor como amigo que como un primer amor.

¿Entonces, qué estaba mal?

[...]

– ¡Yugi! ¿Vienes o que?

Sus dedos quedaron pegajosos por jugar tanto con la nota adhesiva que encontró en su estuche, incrédulo, debía pensar que se trataba de una nueva forma de comunicarse con sus amigos a través de las clases pero el contexto del mensaje fue mucho más claro con eso.

"Te estaré esperando en los casilleros para irnos juntos, se que a él no le gusta esperar. "

Anzu al notar su demora fue a paso rápido a buscar al amatista, quien al escuchar los pasos apresurados de la chica guardó el papelito de color rojo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones con una velocidad impresionante.

– ¿Pasa algo? Estuviste muy inquieto toda la clase – había preocupación en el semblante de la castaña, seguro que comiendo algo se le pasaba

Yugi negó repetidas veces hasta que Anzu estuviera dispuesta a dejar el tema y seguir como si nada hasta la hora de la salida, aceptaba estar nervioso y paranoico como si fuera la primera vez, en verdad que deseaba acabar con esa piedra en su zapato y seguir como un adolescente normal sin ningún problema que lo llevará mucho más allá de sus límites.  
Entendía que Yami no estaba ahí afuera de la puerta espiando a ambos para pedirle algo a cambio, que se interesaba mucho en lo que le estaba pasando y quería ayudar.

Ushio no debía conocer a Yami, tal vez, pueda demostrarle que no todo está tan perdido.

– Mejor vámonos, nos están esperando los demás – sin darle tiempo de replicar salieron del salón

Y en eso el oji carmesí lo tomó del brazo haciéndole entrar nuevamente al vacío salón donde sus amigos ya no pudieran verlo – no eran imbeciles, pronto volverían a buscarlo – y con una sonrisa mucho más suave le aclaró lo que tanto había estado esperando desde hace unas horas.

– Quiero ayudar, no tengo muchos ahorros pero créeme que de alguna manera lograré sacarte de ese problema

¿Qué debería decir ante eso? ¿La lástima también cuenta como apoyo?

– Lo siento pero no quiero que te involucres en esto, por favor, te pido que no me acompañes hoy – trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, ahora se arrepentía de su respuesta anterior, no quería ofenderlo y menos cuando apenas y sabía su nombre completo. Había mucho silencio, tanto, que hasta los latidos de sus corazones se podían escuchar, uno más fuerte que el otro – Tampoco quiero que sientas lástima de mi, podré ser pequeño y torpe pero al menos intento salir de mis problemas.

Encogido de hombros pudo ver como su mirada reflejaba ternura ante lo dicho y entonces ya no supo que es lo que estaba tratando de provocar en su "otro yo", algo le decía que bajar la mirada no era lo correcto y vaya que no se equivocó.

Yami estaba sonriendo tan bello que le parecía otra persona, sus ojitos brillaron como dos pequeños espejos y sus labios también se contagiaron de esa sonrisa, nada que pudiera ir más lejos pero aún así no creía poder aceptar su compañía solo para pagarle una deuda como si no fuera la gran cosa y más aun cuando lo hacía sin recibir nada a cambio.

– Yugi, esto no se trata de lástima. Créeme que lo hago por buenas razones, es complicado ¿entiendes? – titubeó un poco

– ¿Entonces de que se trata? Tan siquiera puedes darme un pista, me gustan los juegos de adivinanzas. Podré resolverlo

Ah, es cierto.

En semestres anteriores siempre lo había visto solo, jugando juegos que a los demás les parecían aburridos y anticuados pero había alguien que parecía acompañarlo en muchas ocasiones que en verdad lo necesitaba, Mazaki Anzu era como su ángel guardián al que podía contarle cualquier cosa pero conociendo lo necio que era solo se guardaba las cosas para no molestar a nadie, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que ya tenía más amigos para compartir momentos y risas.  
Negaba jugar otras cosas que no involucrara sus conocimientos o una mesa en medio y a pesar de que él tampoco disfrutara de los deportes pasaba todos los recesos en la azotea junto a sus amigos, nunca pudo acercarse demasiado a Yugi y eso se debía a sus sentimientos atravesados que no sabia donde poner al no tener tanta experiencia en las relaciones como quisiera, cada vez que le tocaba trabajar con él – fueron muy pocas las veces al tener muchos más alumnos con los cuales convivir – sus manos sudaban y las palabras se quedaban pegadas en su garganta, siempre se quedaba sin aire de solo mirarlo e irremediablemente eso hizo que cayera mucho más profundo por Muto Yugi.

No quería dejar de mirarlo, tal vez nunca quiso hacerlo desde que supo de su existencia y solo así pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de que el amatista era su primera lluvia de estrellas, su amor de preparatoria y su primer suspiro de anhelo.

– Yami, ¿todo está bien? – pudo notar la expresión angustiada de su compañero

– Si, todo bien y respecto a tu pregunta, no, aún no puedo decirte nada. Ya, ve con tus amigos deben estar esperándote

Se limitó a decir eso, no pensaba tomarle de las mejillas invadiendo su espacio personal o llenandole la cabeza de indirectas para que sepa sobre su interés, quería llevar las cosas a un ritmo moderado ahora que empezaban a hablar y eso era lo mejor para no alborotar tanto su corazón, debía estar preparado para aguantar más tiempo el deseo de declararse.

– Almuerza conmigo entonces, ven, vamos antes de que se termine la hora libre – propuso decidido, no quería que pasara un momento incómodo al lado de Jonouchi, quien parecía creer que no se había dado cuenta por su anterior reacción desconcertada. Era mejor así, ambos podían conocerse mejor

– Bien, entonces vamos – liberó un poco de entusiasmo

A paso rápido llegaron a la cafetería, Honda alzó su mano para indicarle su respectivo asiento pero este negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para decirles que esta vez no podría sentarse con ellos, notaron a Yami formado para comprar algo de comida.

Jonouchi maldijo entre dientes, estaba empezando a caerle mal.

– No te preocupes Yugi, lo entendemos. En ese caso nos vemos en clase – el castaño habló por los demás, a pesar de que cierto rubio irritado opine lo contrario

– ¡Gracias chicos!

– ¡No te olvides de contarme todo lo que me prometiste hace rato! – gritó Anzu

– ¡Llegando a casa te cuento!

Se fue riendo como un niño pequeño y con una curvilínea asomándose en el rostro de su acompañante desaparecieron de ahí, seguramente estarían yendo a la azotea.

Un lugar conocido por ser el indicado para declarar un amorío, muchos terminaron en una relación por estar mucho tiempo bajo las nubes y el cielo claro.

Pero eso no pasaría con Yugi ¿verdad?

No.

Él todavía no creía en eso, debe dejar de estar asegurando cosas donde no las hay.

[...]

Después de estar hablando tanto sobre sus gustos y demás temas de interés para los de su edad parecían no ser un par de completos desconocidos, a uno le gustaba la misma banda musical que al otro y veían el mismo programa nocturno, ya acabado el tiempo y con dos horas de clases encima ahora se encontraba en su pupitre con un pequeño pedazo de calidez en su pecho, se sentía bien hablar de tantas cosas que le gustaban y escuchar a la otra persona compartir sus pensamientos respecto al tema hablado, golpeaba su cuaderno con el lapicero concentrado un poco en la clase hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a las demás filas de bancas y ahora vió con más detenimiento el lugar donde se sentaba Yami, era la fila de en medio.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que al fin pudieran irse a casa, sin embargo, Yugi todavía tenía algo que resolver en otro lado y trataría de evitar al tricolor mayor cumpliendo así su promesa de no aceptar ayuda, pensaba que ahora sí podía manejar un par de puños mucho más grandes que su cara pero simplemente iba a ser lo mismo que siempre, era terrible que sus esperanzas aún siguieran intactas y su cuerpo maltratado por los golpes que recibía al no entregarle el dinero completo, ahora solo tiene ganas de dormir y olvidar lo demás.  
Yami dirigió su vista hacia atrás solo para ver a Yugi distraído con la goma del lápiz atrapada entre sus dientes, debía estar entre la espada y la pared.

Esperaba ser visto por aquel enigmático ser pero a cambio recibió un sutil gesto engorroso de Katsuya Jonouchi, conocía esa actitud de perro rabioso por que a él también le pasaba lo mismo y no por que supiera leer a las personas, los celos son algo que no se pueden disimular a la perfección y Yugi parecía ser la clave de que ambos compartieran el sentimiento.

Se identificó con el rubio en cuanto se encontró enamorado de un chico, no hizo ninguna expresión y siguió haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.

El timbre por fin sonó y como pudo guardó todas sus cosas para alcanzar al menor que ya se encontraba en un momento de nerviosismo extremo, quiso besarle las manos para calmar ese miedo que bloqueaba todo tipo de pensamiento positivo, pensaba que todo estaría bien pero ahora se sentía como un pajarillo asustado atrapado en una jaula.

La oscuridad de Yugi se colocó enfrente de él para a continuación tomarle de la mano y alejarlo de las masas como si estuvieran en medio de una persecución, las mochilas rebotaban junto a sus extravagantes cabelleras pero tuvieron que parar un momento para cambiarse de zapatos, Yami notaba un poco de reconcomio en su "gemelo" mientras este luchaba con su calzado para que le encajara perfectamente, no era correcto que pensara que quedarse callado lo hacía más fuerte o cosas de ese estilo por que no venían al caso.

– ¡Yugi!

Al escuchar su nombre con un tono desesperado salir de los labios de sus amigos fue un motivo para salir casi a tropezones del plantel por la carrera que ejerció el de ojos de cereza, resignado le indicó un lugar en específico donde se reunían las víctimas de un matón disfrazado de disciplina y buenos modales, los callejones siempre iban a ser testigos de actos violentos.

Y Yami ya estaba hambriento de furor, tenía lo necesario para alejarlo de Yugi y por más simple que fuera estaba seguro que funcionaría.

Cruzaron la avenida hasta que una calle poco transitada fue lo que hizo a Yugi aferrarse sultimente a la gruesa mano de su compañero demostrando estar repleto de miedo aunque su rostro demuestre lo contrario, su confianza aumentó considerablemente mientras más avanzaban y podía oler el peligro como el más delicioso reto que jamás haya tenido, solo era Ushio con un gran conocimiento de su fuerza y ventaja en tamaño.

Gruñó en cuanto notó a ese otro ser junto al menor.

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡Largo!

– Mira te propongo algo, si ganas en este juego ambos te daremos el dinero que quieras durante todo el ciclo pero si yo gano dejarás en paz a Yugi – propuso con una sonrisa incauta, la baraja de póker ya estaba cautiva entre sus dedos mientras oía la risa altanera del pelinegro

– Ah, pareces estar asegurando tu victoria antes de tiempo. Eso me molesta

Yugi se quedó en su lugar después de separarse del apretón de manos con la vista más abierta que nunca al escuchar como alguien más podía hacer lo que él nunca se hubiera atrevido, no quería volver a sentirse inservible y al querer abrir la boca para soltar cualquier palabrería que lo hiciera retroceder notó el otro lado que tanto Yami se interesó en dejar encerrada en su habitación mental y que ahora al fin pudo darle permiso de liberarse.

Debía ser una casualidad que su punto de quiebre se basará en pura adrenalina de juegos de mesa que se basaban en supersticiones y estrategias, un sentido siniestro comenzaba a esparcirse en ese angosto lugar que no pudo más que tragarse como un agrio bocado de mostaza en sus hamburguesas favoritas, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sonrisa descarada se volvió difícil de comprender.

Yami era todo un rompecabezas que debía revolver con calma sin importar el tiempo que eso le tomara, conociendo la forma de cada pieza para lograr que encajen divinamente entre sí.

– Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Qué empiece el juego!

Tal vez ahora había más inconsistencias de las que antes ya tenía respecto a Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi dejó de lamer su helado de vainilla para seguidamente observar la posición plácida de Yami sobre la banca del parque, quién veía detenidamente los columpios rechinar por el movimiento y con la pintura corroída a pesar del moretón en su ojo y su labio roto.

Y entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres ir? - sus dedos pegajosos por el dulce helado se pegaron al suéter escolar alrededor de su cintura al limpiarse en este, Yami le miró avergonzado al ser descubierto - Adoro los columpios, siento que puedo tocar el cielo cuando me balanceo en uno

El mayor pareció titubear un poco pero rápidamente encontró una respuesta afirmativa cuando se levantó del duro asiento haciendo crujir las piedras rojo ladrillo bajo sus zapatos, tomó la mano de Yugi a pesar de lo sucia que estaba y ambos se dirigieron al sencillo pero entretenido juego agradeciendo que hubiera dos asientos libres y se sentaron empezando a mecer ligeramente las cadenas sin voltear a verse.

Tuvo que haber pasado una hora desde lo del callejón y la huida de Ushio cuando Yami le ganó en la primera partida de cartas y por el coraje terminó golpeándolo, sin embargo, Yugi tampoco se salvó de unos cuantos raspones y moretones, probablemente ya estaban libres de su deplorable situación pero no preguntó nada más dejándose envolver por el viento del atardecer y el silencio de Yami después de haber acabado su helado de galleta con el sabor de la sangre mezclándose en su lengua. No lo juzgó cuando dio varias vueltas sobre su mismo eje enredando las gruesas cadenas para después soltarse haciendo que el mismo columpio lo hiciera girar rápidamente y terminara menciendolo a los costados soltando una sonora carcajada por lo divertido que le parecía hacer eso, Yugi imitó la acción y ahora sabía del truco infantil que nunca vió que sus amigos hicieran.

\- ¿Te cuento algo? Una vez me caí de un columpio en la escuela cuando tenía nueve años y me quedó la cara llena de raspones, me había lastimado el labio y una maestra tuvo que comprarme una paleta de limón para aminorar el dolor - tomó una pausa, ahora viendo al menor a los ojos con una leve sonrisa -, lo bueno de todo eso es que conseguí un postre gratis

Yugi le sonrió entretenido por su relato y después levantó la vista hacia el cielo con su helado casi derretido, pudo distinguir el bello color cobre y azalán, recordó a su abuelo contándole sobre la leyenda del atardecer, un breve momento donde el sol y la luna se saludan casi danzando ante los pies del cielo llenándolo de una luz divina, que enciende la vida ante los ojos que aprecien en esos instantes.

Yami parecía feliz a pesar de lo demacrado que lucía su rostro.

\- ¿Estás molesto, no es así? - preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, pronto voltearon a verse

\- Claro que no, no hay razón para que pienses eso - apretó la tela de su pantalón escolar con desasosiego mientras mordía el borde del cucurucho, él debería estar en casa preocupándose por tarea y no en sus malas decisiones - Al contrario, te agradezco por haberme ayudado y levantarme el ánimo al traerme aquí, pero, quería resolverlo por mi propia cuenta

\- Lo lamento, es solo que no quería quedarme sin hacer nada. Jonouchi también se veía preocupado

Yami se levantó del asiento para colocarse en frente del amatista, quien observaba todo en silencio al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo y recordar como su comportamiento tan celoso y sobreprotector le daba claras señales de que él es un ser valioso para su vida, que Yugi fue quien le ayudó a ver la importancia de tener una conversación con las personas que más ama, a ver que la comida sabe aún mejor en compañía.

Katsuya Jonouchi no dejaba que sus sentimientos se apegaran mucho a los tratos con el menor, claro que algunas veces había excepciones cuando los abrazos después de un largo fin de semana sin verse aparecían como si nada un lunes por la mañana; Yami no era un acosador así que él no estaba enterado de esos pequeños gestos que el rubio se tomaba la libertad de hacer.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - hubo algo de pánico en sus palabras, y es que no encontraba un momento exacto en donde haya hablado de más solo por que sí

Yami no lo iba a dejar con el beneficio de la duda

\- En realidad, no hay mucho que decir. Katsuya alza mucho la voz y parece que tu no puedes disimular bien las mentiras - y en realidad así fue, claro que, también hubo veces donde pudo escuchar cuando el pelinegro lo ostigaba constantemente

No pudo hacer nada por miedo, a pesar de que él fuera conocido por denotar mucha confianza.

También por que ese no era su problema y un justiciero social tampoco era, si que le gusta Yugi pero no quería meterse en donde no requerían su presencia.

Rió ante el comentario y terminó de comer su postre, parecia ya no querer indagar más así que empezó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás hasta que la velocidad empezó a aumentar diciéndole que era su turno para hacer lo mismo, volvió a sentarse y sin una sincronía empezaron a creer que las hojas de los árboles tocarían sus mejillas mientras más impulso tomaran aunque eso fuera imposible.  
Yami no quería dar más explicaciones y entendía lo abrumado que se sentía aquel bello ser por no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno para arreglar algo aunque estuviera con la constante necedad de demostrar lo contrario, sus amigos tomaban en cuenta lo difícil que es para Yugi lastimar a alguien a pesar de lo pisoteado que lo pudieran dejar y eso no podía permitirlo, alguien tan valioso como él no debía de cargar con tanta indiferencia.

Aunque ese pensamiento solo dejaba ver a Yugi como un debilucho, en realidad se preocupaba mucho por él.

Las suelas de sus zapatos rasparon el suelo anunciando que pronto iba a parar de columpiarse y a Yami no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo mismo, ya empezaba a hacerse tarde y lo mejor sería irse ya antes de que las calles se pongan oscuras, los estudiantes suelten tenerle miedo a una caminata larga durante la noche y más aún sin un transporte que los pudiera llevar cómodamente.

\- Mejor ya vámonos, mi abuelo debe estar preocupado - se levantó del asiento de metal para ir por su mochila

\- Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? - preguntó cuidadosamente

Yugi pareció de acuerdo con la invitación así que ambos con las mochilas colgando se fueron alejando del parque para despues ver unas cuantas tiendas de artículos varios a punto de cerrar, su redondo rostro se veía hermoso con las luces blancas alumbrandolo como un ser divino y entonces pudo reconocerlo de esa manera, algo que le transmitía mucha alegría.  
Empezaron a conversar de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, ambos risueños y con muchas preguntas curiosas que ninguno pudo responder sin soltar un comentario gracioso, es cuando parece que el tiempo se redujo al encontrarse ya cerca de la tienda de juegos de la familia de Yugi y con eso una esperanza de encontrarse al día siguiente en la misma situación de comodidad picaba su pecho.

Iban a despedirse y justo a las ocho en punto se quedó establecida una nueva relación con el tricolor menor, pero entonces quedó con una sonrisa boba cuando Yugi volvió a hablar al abrir la puerta del establecimiento y también su hogar.

\- Gracias una vez más por lo de hoy, me hiciste el día Yami - sus ojos parecían llenos de bienestar y calma, un pequeño océano a su alcance - ¿No gustas pasar? Tus heridas deben ser atendidas

\- No te preocupes puedo hacerlo al llegar a casa, no quiero que oscurezca tanto

Yugi volteó los ojos y como si no pudiera aceptar un no por respuesta lo tomó del brazo haciéndole entrar a la fuerza al lugar, Yami se quejó pero cuando vió a Sugoroku bebiendo de su taza de café con la expresión despavorida prefirió quedarse callado mientras su doble le explicaba toda la situación al adulto quien en ese momento parecía enojado; tal vez se habrá enterado por sus amigos lo que hizo toda esa tarde.

\- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, Yugi? Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, Anzu vino a avisarme que estabas con un compañero - aunque estuviera molesto sus ojos radiaban cariño y preocupación, se sintió mal al haberlo llevado sin dar una explicación primero - Al menos pudiste haber venido para avisarme que irías a otro lado con tu amigo

Yugi y él parecieron sincronizar sus suspiros de alivio al saber que nadie fue de chismoso a contar lo de Ushio o lo del dinero robado, pero eso no cambió mucho el semblante del adulto.

\- Lo siento, abuelo - agachó la cabeza como un perrito regañado y el contrario quedó enternecido por lo importante que eran las palabras de sus familiares para él - ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- Fue a trabajar, tuvo que suplir a alguien en la cafetería. Estaba muy desesperada cuando no llegaste a comer, y te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde hasta que ella tuvo que irse - de solo escuchar tal explicación se sintió horrible, pensar en su madre al borde de la preocupación y con su uniforme de mesera esperándolo sin probar bocado de su plato le partió el corazón

El abuelo se acercó a Yami con el ceño fruncido en puro asombro al ver el color violado y amarillo en su párpado y parte del pómulo, la sangre seca decorando dolorosamente sus fosas nasales y tomó la palabra.

¿Cuánto habrá durado con ese aspecto?

\- Por dios, mira como te dejaron, muchacho. Ven, vamos a desinfectarte eso. Yugi, llévalo al baño mientras yo busco alcohol y algo de hielo - pidió, el tono de voz enfadado cambió a uno amable y desapareció por las escaleras hasta la cocina en busca de lo mencionado

Yugi lo guió por los escalones de madera hasta llegar a un pequeño comedor de estilo rústico con cuatro sillas y se cambiaron de calzado, vió que en la mesa habían dos platos de comida fría que supuso eran del tricolor que no llegó a almorzar a tiempo, el amatista despejó la mochila de su espalda y la dejó en el suelo, la cocina francesa estaba al fondo y un pasillo a la derecha con tres puertas, del lado izquierdo supuso que se encontraba el baño por que ahí fue donde le indicó, entraron y Yami se sentó en la tapa del inodoro dejando su mochila a un lado del bote de basura mientras el menor parecía afligido por algo mientras se recargaba contra el lavabo, sus golpes iban a sanar.

¿Entonces de que se preocupa?

\- Ey, ¿qué pasa? - tomó su muñeca para llamarle la atención, parecía algo descabellado tomarle la mano aún después de haberlo hecho en el parque pero se quedó quieto

\- Me siento mal por lo que le hice a mi abuelo, se que lo de Ushio acabó pero la culpa sigue ahí. ¿Sabes? - sus ojos brillaron de tristeza pero ninguna lágrima fue capaz de salir a pesar de lo arrepentido que estaba y al escuchar la suave voz de Sugoroku acercarse estaba seguro que iba a echarse a llorar pero solo se mantuvo en silencio

Antes de que pudieran escucharlos, el mayor abrió sus brazos para recibirlo en un necesitado abrazo, uno preocupado por su amor mientras él otro solo se sentía asustado y nervioso, no parecía incómodo con el contacto, quiso desaparecer todas esas cosas negativas con tan solo acariciarle la espalda cariñosamente pero no podía existir tal cosa por lo que ahora solo queda escucharlo y ayudarlo a encontrar una manera de solucionar eso, no le correspondía entrar en un problema con su familia pero si que podía aconsejarle.

Tampoco es como si estuviera cómodo con que alguien se metiera con tanta facilidad en los asuntos de sus familiares, no queria meter la pata y dejar de ser amigo de Yugi.

\- Se que encontrarás una manera de solucionar todo, no conozco todo de ti pero se que eres muy bueno resolviendo problemas, muchos confían en ti - dijo mientras sus brazos seguían brindándole calor, sentía derretirse

\- Ay, Yami, se que no debo complicarme las cosas pero ahora no se que debería decirle, descubrirá que algunas cuentas no cuadran y probablemente me matarán - palmeó sus hombros para separarse del contacto y así verse a los ojos como si fueran los mejores confidentes desde hace años, Yugi apenas lo conocía y ya le estaba confiando sus aflicciones sin saber demasiado sus intenciones, con lo del callejón estaba más confundido, pero ahora solo podía apreciar su atención

El tricolor mayor sonrió ligeramente en cuanto el semblante del amatista cambió rápidamente para dar paso a una bonita curvatura de labios en forma de corazón mostrando sus dientes, quería chocarlos con los suyos pero entonces fue cuando el anciano apareció con una bolsa de verduras congeladas y un envase a la mitad lleno de alcohol, tuvo que prepararse para el ardor en su labio y en su ojo por la baja temperatura.

El hielo sobre el empaque comenzaba a derretirse rápidamente por el contacto con su piel y Yugi se dispuso a tomar un algodón y pasarlo suavemente por su labio inferior pero las quejas de Yami no parecían disminuir a pesar de la delicadeza con la que lo estaba tratando, el señor Muto estaba sobre el marco de la puerta viendo como el conocido de su nieto se dedicaba a quejarse y después miró su reloj de muñeca.

Apenas eran las nueve con quince minutos y ya se sentía que era medianoche.

\- Agh, Yugi - se quejó y al abrir la boca pudo saborear el amargo sabor del etanol y el mencionado comenzó a reírse por la mueca que hizo

\- Oh, vamos no te estés quejando - dijo entre risas - ¡Oye, no te estés moviendo!

Yami le mostró la lengua a modo de burla a pesar de volver a tragarse el alcohol.

\- ¿Regresaras a tu casa a esta hora, muchacho? - el adulto aclaró su voz para hacer guardar silencio a los dos

\- Ay, disculpe mis modales. Mi nombre es Yami, Sennen Yami - alzó su mano aún con el ojo cubierto por la bolsa y el albino la estrechó con gusto - Y si, tengo que volver a casa o si no mi hermano se va a preocupar

Yugi pareció interesado cuando mencionó aquel término y se preguntó cómo sería comparado a él, se lo imaginaba más serio y competitivo, en ningún momento le mencionó que tenía un hermano a pesar de que el amatista le haya dicho momentos atrás que era hijo único y entonces supo que hay cosas que aún no sabía de él a pesar de que dijera que su vida era aburrida y monótona, claro que no lo era con tantas anécdotas que tenía para contarle.

\- Así que, ¿un hermano, eh? - inquirió y el anterior jugador de juegos profesional le señaló que tuviera más respeto con el chico, se suponía que eran amigos, las formalidades ya no valían así que levantó las manos haciéndole ver que no había hecho nada malo

Yami pareció removerse del inodoro con pesadumbre y se tomó un minuto en silencio hasta que por fin volvió a hablar, nadie notaba el aire tenso que se formó en el pequeño baño excepto el de ojos cereza y no por que tuviera algo malo que decir de Atem o que fuera una mala persona, al contrario, se sentía muy triste por él y cada que lo veía al regresar de clases siempre se le veía con una ola deprimente.

Su hermano no era feliz y se lamentaba que nunca más lo fuera.

\- Si, bueno, también tengo una hermana pero ella se casó y se fue al otro lado de la ciudad a vivir con su esposo. Se llama Mana - sonrió al recordar su personalidad extrovertida y cariñosa aún a pesar de sus ya cumplidos 27 años, la extrañaba mucho a pesar de que fue a visitarlo en su cumpleaños pasado - Y mi hermano, Atem, estudia en la universidad, y es quién me cuida la mayor parte del tiempo

Yugi pudo notar lo desamparado que sonó al hablar de aquel hombre pero se conformó con esa breve explicación, agradecía tener su confianza pero no quería verse insistente ni presionarlo a contarle algo que no tenía ganas de hablar, el adulto le sonrió comprensivo y se ofreció a llevarles chocolate caliente, aún no era invierno pero la idea sonó increíble.

\- ¿No quieres llamarlo? Seguro tus padres también deben estar preocupados - propusó el menor mientras se encargaba de ayudarle con la bolsa derretida sobre su párpado al ver que su brazo comenzó a temblar por el cansancio, al estar tan cerca pudo notar los pequeños pinchazos del sol sobre sus pómulos y gran parte de su nariz, el violeta de su golpe le daba el aspecto de tener una pequeña galaxia pintada en su pálido rostro.

Yami relamió sus labios rotos con ansiedad al tenerlo cerca pero el contacto de su lengua con la piel abierta le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, su amigo se sobresaltó ante el susto alejándose de él, su ojo ya tenía un mejor aspecto.

\- ¡No la toques!, puede volver a sangrar - le dio un manotazo causando que el tricolor mayor empezara a reírse, la cara de Yugi parecía el de una madre enfadada - Anda ve, el teléfono está en la sala

\- Gracias, Yugi - le sonrió con cariño

El chico le devolvió el gesto antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta y era de esperarse que el tricolor no haya notado nada extraño con regalarle casi siempre una sonrisa pero ahora estaba seguro que había sido muy claro con sus intenciones, además de ayudarle cuando tenga un mal momento, quería declararse cuando tuvieran otra salida a solas.

\- Cuando acabes me gustaría preguntarte algo, pero tómate tu tiempo - aclaró volviendo a asomarse por la puerta para después desaparecer hacia algún otro lugar de la casa

Yami asintió algo sugestionado, si quería saber lo que estaba pensando, entonces debera de parecer lo más convincente de que su amor por Yugi no fue el que lo impulsó a auxiliarlo, claro que aún sin sentir eso por él lo habría ayudado de la misma forma, debía ser extraño escuchar que una persona ajena a su círculo de amigos se preocupara por él.

Ya habían pasado dos años escolares y seguía sin pensar en las palabras correctas para una confesión, empezaba a creer que el camino para enamorar a Yugi estaba bloqueado, ha visto como se comporta con Anzu y puede dar un juicio de que le gustan las chicas, teme decirle toda la verdad, en esos tiempos no se puede dar el lujo de expresar con tanta libertad sus gustos y eso puede llevar al amante de los juegos a verlo con pánico para después evitarlo en los pasillos, si, prometieron ayudarse indirectamente pero para Yami eso fue casi como una invitación a formar parte de su vida.

No quería decepcionarlo cuando le dijera que le gustan los chicos, específicamente él.

Dejó de mirar el techo del baño de Yugi para después levantarse de su asiento improvisado y caminar hasta la sala, los sillones de color marrón se veían anticuados pero muy suaves a la vista impulsandole a acostarse y dormir por horas, sin embargo, ya estaba marcando el numero que tuvo que aprenderse de memoria cuando aquella vez que Atem tuvo que salir a estudiar a casa de un amigo, él, cursando el segundo año de secundaria, accidentalmente se quemó con aceite hirviendo al tratar de cocinar por su propia cuenta, su bento quedó un poco quemado y de miserable aspecto al día siguiente, le negó al moreno que le ayudara a hacer uno nuevo y es precisamente por que cuando llegó tuvo la peor cara de preocupación que hubiera visto y esta no desapareció hasta después de curarle la mano, se sentía culpable de que le hiciera el almuerzo una vez más, ya estaba grande le decía su madre.

Un pitido. Dos pitidos. Tres pitidos.

La voz de su hermano llorando.

\- ¿Atem? - trató de que su voz no saliera tan quebrada - Perdóname, me quedé en la casa de un amigo, ya voy para...

\- Yami, llegaron los padres de Heba - interrumpió mientras sorbía de la nariz, quería atravesar la llamada y abrazar a su hermanito mayor, extrañaba mucho esas noches de atracones de pizza, sus risas y sobrenombres graciosos - Descubrieron que nos íbamos a vivir juntos

Recordó su terrible pelea unos días atrás, sabía que no podía atarlo de por vida a protegerlo y cuidarlo como si fuera un niño, que tarde o temprano tendrá que aprender a estar solo y depender de si mismo, por que sus padres nunca le impusieron la idea de sostener el negocio familiar por puro gusto de los demás e ignorando sus aspiraciones, no querían que su vida se limitara a una oficina de dos por dos y un mal genio que perjudicara a sus seres amados.

Escuchó las risas de fondo, el tono dulce y algo ronco de Sugoroku mezclado con el simpático jolgorio juvenil brotar de la garganta de Yugi.  
Quería terminar con todo eso, ya se habían cumplido cuatro meses desde la muerte de Heba pero parecía que él único que en verdad murió fue Atem.

Respondió con una calma de ultratumba que hizo parar los hipidos del moreno por un breve segundo a través de la línea.

\- Ya voy para allá, no te atrevas a salir - advirtió, colgó el auricular impidiendole soltar otra palabra y permaneció más nervioso que antes

Ahora la idea de quedarse en una casa ajena mientras disfrutaba de una bebida caliente con malvaviscos se desvaneció como la espuma, tenía que negar la invitación con mucha cortesía y después apurarse a llegar a casa antes de que su madre llegara del trabajo a cenar con los pies hinchados debido a sus tacones vino favoritos y su maletín lleno de papeles importantes, no pensaba que ser secretaria de una empresa grande sería algo pesado, no podía dejarlo mucho tiempo solo y es más que nada por su problema con las buenas impresiones que quiere dar con sus amigos a pesar de lo cuidadosos que llegaban a ser con su actitud, con lo que ha pasado últimamente lo deja bastante moldeable a los malos hábitos, el cigarro ya no parecía calmarlo, Malik le cae bien y trata de fumar en el patio cuando va a su casa, cocina delicioso y tiene videojuegos increíbles en su sala.

Y aunque no hablaban mucho, sabía que a Seto Kaiba no le interesan mucho los problemas ajenos a menos que se tratara de Mokuba, ahora parecía diferente con su hermano a pesar de su supuesta rivalidad de algo que hasta la fecha desconoce, pero no se preocupó mucho por que al final terminarían siendo amigos y cada uno tenía su manera de preocuparse por el otro; le gustaba oírlo hablar sobre duelo de monstruos cada vez que Atem lo invitaba a cenar junto al menor de los Kaiba, ambos podían ser divertidos si encontrabas el modo de tratarlos.

\- ¿Yami? - la jocosidad de su voz después de algunas risas lo sacó desprevenido, parecía querer invitarlo a unirse a la pequeña reunión en la estufa -, Te ves mal, ¿ocurrió algo con tu hermano?

\- Si, lo lamento, ya me tengo que ir - enfocó la vista a su reloj digital, agobiado, las nueve con diez

Yugi cambió de postura, se encontraba igual de preocupado que él y ya no sabía que otra cosa sentir.

\- De acuerdo, en ese caso, nos vemos mañana -, y sonrió, había algo diferente en ese gesto pero no hubo nada más

\- Gracias por todo, despídeme de tu abuelo

Regresó al bonito y bien iluminado baño para recoger sus cosas, los pasos apresurados de ambos muchachos resonaban por toda la madera del suelo y fue entonces cuando la idea de no volver a pasar la tarde juntos como ese día lo impulsó a tomar una decisión antes de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos al ver que la noche no lo iba a proteger.

Pero Yugi se le adelantó.

\- ¿Te parece si mañana quedamos para comer algo después de clases? - guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de gala, apretando la nota adhesiva, el suéter seguía adherido a su cintura y la camisa estaba llena de helado derretido, tenía un aspecto encantador

No podía ni siquiera pensar en eso como una cita y no merecía denominarlo de esa forma, ahora solo puede ofrecerle un cachito de su amistad por que lo demás solo representa lo tonto que se siente cada vez que Yugi respira, escuchó la cerámica de las tazas chocar desde la cocina y el olor dulce de los tablillones de chocolate de mesa se fusionó con el ambiente a roble de la acogedora casa.

Pero eso no pudo incitarlo a quedarse.

\- Claro, me encantaría - aprobó con el corazón en la garganta, se colocó los zapatos al bajar las escaleras-, hasta mañana, Yugi

\- ¡Bien! - asintió emocionado

A pesar de la preocupación acelerando su corazón pudo soltar una risa, a veces prefería verlo de esa manera y no con fantasmas debajo de sus ojos por cualquier circunstancia, aunque él no podía controlar eso e inevitablemente terminaría viéndolo ser vulnerable, ser humano.

Por que antes de salir corriendo de allí pudo ver un brillo espectacular brotar de sus ojos, a pesar de que no pudo escuchar su pregunta.

O tal vez solo se trataba de él mismo.

Era la emoción de tener un nuevo amigo a pesar de querer algo más que eso.

[...]

\- Ya estoy en casa

Dejó en el recibidor sus zapatos y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo, la mochila se desparramó de sus hombros dejándola tirada en el suelo y el sonido del refrigerador fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, con firmeza se dirigió al pasillo que lo llevaba a las habitaciones y llegó a la de Atem, las sábanas desarregladas cubrían casi por completo su cabello tricolor y la piel acanelada se perdía en la oscuridad del cuarto, encendió la luz a pesar de los reclamos y con cuidado se acercó al colchón hasta que los ojos hinchados de su hermano le incitaron a sentarse rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? - musitó con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos más opacos que los suyos lo miraron con culpa y algo de sorpresa.

Los golpes no desaparecerían en ese tiempo que llegó a casa, no dijo nada sobre la explicación que le exigía a pesar de estar en lágrimas y con los labios resecos, no importaba tanto por ahora.

Sabía que los padres de Heba detestaban al mayor por ser tan extravagante en su forma de hablar y como convencer a los demás a hacer algo de lo que se les negaba, en ese caso Heba parecía ser ese tipo de persona que se negaba a probar cosas nuevas por el temor de estar haciendo algo inapropiado aunque para los demás fuera algo normal y hasta estúpido; Atem no se lo decía pero,Yami, llegó a darse cuenta de las veces que se saltaba las clases para llevar a su amigo a diversas partes que consideraba necesarias que ambos visitaran antes de graduarse, pero el mapa que ambos se encargaron de comprar y marcar para futuros destinos se quedó incompleto desde que uno de ellos se marchó.

Lo culparon de inducir a su amigo al mundo de las drogas y a algunas fiestas para gente de su edad, no tenía conocimiento de los cargos que querían hacerle a Atem pero estaba seguro que esas dolidas personas lo querían en la cárcel por la muerte de su hijo y su padre le aclaró que haría lo posible para salvarlo de esa culpa que ni siquiera debía proclamar como suya, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas hasta ahora.  
Por lo que sabe, Heba murió de una sobredosis de cocaína en una fiesta que el moreno le invitó a asistir y lo peor de todo es que no era lo suficientemente grande como para perderlo de vista pero aún así terminó con la vena atravesada por una intravenosa sobre las baldosas del baño, la casa de Malik se volvió un lugar muy difícil para Atem desde entonces.

Quería creer que había sido su culpa y que los piquetes en su brazo solo se trataban de una simple fase de prueba y falla, que después dejará para enfocarse en sus verdaderos propósitos y cuando creciera se iba a burlar de su yo de la universidad, pero ni siquiera pudo obtener su título en derecho o tener más libertad.

Yami conoce perfectamente a su hermano como para saber que las drogas nunca fueron de su interés y más aún cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver a una persona teniendo una sobredosis tan cerca de su alcance, el vecindario donde antes vivían no era el más bello pero era para lo único que les alcanzaba en ese entonces y Atem ya tenía amigos que les gustaba meterse en problemas a sus dieciséis años; la drogadicción parecía como jugar a la pelota para ellos y el moreno prefería ahorrarse eso.

Le gustaba jugar con su hermano menor y disfrutar de una agradable infancia, el cambio de entorno lo impulsó a ser mucho mejor que sus supuestos amigos que le declaraban la misma miseria que ellos pero ahora volvía a ser parte de otro escenario fatal.

Nadie sabía que a Heba le gustaba Atem y cuando los adultos se enteraron de aquello lo culparon de convertir al chico en un homosexual y un depravado, claro que debido a eso el moreno se sintió aún más miserable y no por que no pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, sabía que las buenas impresiones eran importantes para él y pensaba que si hacía lo mismo que Atem, tal vez, podrían terminar en una relación.

Lamentablemente su muerte le reveló mas cosas de las que hubiera dicho en vida.

La idea de irse a vivir bajo el mismo techo fue de ambos y más que nada por que las carreras que ambos querían estaban en la misma universidad, no había ningún trasfondo amoroso y Yami estaba seguro que su hermano prefería la escencia femenina, pero si fuera lo contrario aún así no tendría por que cuestionarse sus gustos.

A diferencia de él, que si le gustaban los hombres y Yugi fue ese empujón que le hizo darse cuenta de esa situación.

\- Se niegan a aceptar que yo no tuve nada que ver. ¿Qué carajos tienen en la cabeza como para creer semejante cosa? - el enojo y la tristeza decoraban cada extensión de piel en su rostro, ya estaba cansado

Atem no era de mucho contacto físico y Yami lo entendía perfectamente, cuando estaba triste lo único que hacía era palmearle la mejilla o revolverle el cabello.

Pero esta vez se atrevió a darle un abrazo, un gran y abrumador abrazo.

\- Lo sé, lo sabemos. Papá dijo que se encargaría de los asuntos legales, y estoy seguro que hará algo con la familia de Heba. No tengas miedo, Atem - proclamó con demasiada certeza aunque ni siquiera sabía que es lo que iba a pasar después

El moreno asimiló la situación y lo estrechó más contra sus brazos, no podía reclamarle que las cosas iban a ponerse más difíciles y que sus palabras sólo eran un fingido consuelo para ya no pensar en eso, por que ahora solo necesitaba un gesto de apoyo de parte de su hermano menor; no se contuvo en llorar y sacar su lado más sensible.

Parecía un tipo serio y meticuloso pero todos se olvidaban que él también tiene sentimientos y un gran corazón.

\- Gracias, Yami - su voz salió algo desafinada por el llanto, se separó del abrazo - Lamento no haber podido recogerte, pudimos haber preparado la cena

\- No te preocupes por eso, ¿mamá no vendrá, verdad?

\- Me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo, que no la esperemos. Quizo venir a ver que estuviéramos bien pero no la dejaron en su descanso - limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera oscura - Puede que papá llegue un poco antes pero no me confirmó nada

\- Bien, en ese caso voy a preparar algo rápido para irnos a dormir temprano

Palmeó su hombro y se puso de pie para salir del cuarto pero la mirada que el moreno le propició le hizo soltar una mueca de indignación, su temor a dejarlo solo en la cocina seguía sin desaparecer a pesar de que los almuerzos ya no terminarán quemados o desabridos y hasta la fecha no le ha quitado el gusto.  
Atem sonrió ligeramente y eso solo podía significar una cosa, los macarrones con queso siguen siendo su antojo principal cuando se encuentra triste o enojado y esta vez iba a tomar el papel de mayor por esa noche.

Siguió el camino hasta la cocina y cuando llegó a la estufa pudo recordar como aquellas agradables personas le ofrecieron acompañarlos a pasar un breve momento de convivencia, Yugi parecía feliz de poder compartir su chocolate con él pero tuvo sus buenos motivos para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Mañana iba a poder verlo más tiempo y eso le calmaba un poco el corazón.

No escuchó cuando la silla de la barra fue deslizada torpemente ni la voz levemente áspera del moreno después de llorar, Yami giró sobre sus talones y ahí vio como el tricolor mayor empezaba a recostarse en la mesa mientras cuidaba de cada uno de sus próximos movimientos, sus minutos de privacidad en la cocina pasaron a segundo plano y aunque se quejara de eso ya le era algo normal entre ambos después de varios accidentes cuando se quedaba solo.

Soltó una risa entre dientes mientras sacaba la caja de la alacena con los ojos frambuesa oscuro clavados en su espalda como si estuviera temiendo lo peor, encendió la estufa con una olla puesta sobre la flama y eso fue todo para que Atem se levantara del asiento haciendo rechinar la suela de sus pantuflas hasta acercarse al menor y quitarle la sopa instantánea de su alcance.

\- Déjamelo a mi, vete a sentar. No quiero que te quemes - soltó con un tono de voz bastante desconfiado pero gracioso al mismo tiempo

Yami volteó los ojos y salió de la cocina, se sentó en el banco alto de la mesa viendo como la noche transcurría con lentitud al igual que la pasta cocinándose.

Se quedó con la imagen de su hermano diciendo cosas graciosas con un sonrisa del tamaño del mundo, ahora tenía miedo de Atem y se tomaba la molestia en expresarlo.

Por eso, quería dejar reproduciendo esa escena para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo lamento el capítulo salió más largo de lo que creí, pero quería agregar más a fondo la relación de hermanos entre Atem y Yami (a pesar de que son la misma persona), y también no quiero acelerar su amistad con Yugi pero menos caer en los clichés negativos que al principio me tomé la molestia en poner, aparte del apoyo inmerecido que estaba teniendo la anterior trama fue una decisión personal la que me impulsó a volver para cambiar ese erróneo mensaje mío que tenía antes con esta pareja.
> 
> Pd: No creo que todos los caps vayan a ser largos pero ya va dependiendo de como se va llevando la trama.

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba volver a saber de esta historia, y menos cuando la trama ya de por si era penosa de leer, pero al ver todavía al día de hoy que sigue habiendo gente que se interesaba en mi narración pedorra tipo guión de teatro decidí reescribir toda la historia, algunas cosas serán más relevantes que otras pero aún así son nuevas de la trama original.
> 
> Aquí no existen los Yami No Game, solo decidí dejar que a ambos les gustan los juegos.
> 
> Yami se vuelve loco cuando juega, me gusta mucho el faraón de Yugioh: Yami No Game así que no quise eliminar ese detalle.
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora.


End file.
